tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
Highlight
'Highlight' (ハイライト) is seen in: *The Final Match Rikkai Second feat. The Rivals Romaji= Yousha no nai ATTACK Tekagen shirazu no tsuwamono Butsukariai semegiai Shourisha dake ga e ni suru kesshou Zettai ni katsu Soredake de ikite kita Zettai ni katsu Soredake no mainichi Zettai ni katsu Ore ga NUMBER ONE Zettai ni katsu Sore ga ikiteru imi sa Omae wo makasu Soredake de ikite kita Omae wo makasu Soredake no mainichi Omae wo makasu Ore ga NUMBER ONE Omae wo makasu Sore ga ikiteru imi sa Inochitori no shippai Ato isshiai Handan misu shite haitai　 Yuushou kimeru tatakai Donna waza mo yaburareru Kore ga saigo da Zettai na koto nado nanimo nai Kore ga saigo da Yume mite ita eikou Sugu me no mae Ima made no shuutaisei wo Maboroshi no you ni mieru Tsugi no shiai ni takusou Kui wo nokosu na Kecchaku wo tsukeru ze isagiyoku Kui wo nokosu na Shinogi wo kezuru monotachi yo Mizukara no puraido de kooto wo kazarou Shinogi wo kezuru monotachi yo Mizukara no pawaa de yori idai ni narou Kui no nai shiai wo Kagayakeru shouri wo Kono te ni tsukamou Girigiri no shoubu ya na, koko made wa gokaku no tatakai to ieru Saigo no SINGLES ni yudanerareta VICTORY Me no hanasen ooshoubu ya Dochira ga katsu ka kou gokitai　 Yossha, shoubu no toki wa kita Koko made kita, kore ga FINAL, wareware no shuutaisei Minna de kita, koko ga mokutekiji, wareware no saishuu toutatsuten　 Saigo no shiai, katsu no wa, katsu no wa Katsu no wa, katsu no wa...! |-| Kanji= 容赦のないアタック 手加減知らずのつわもの ぶつかり合いせめぎ合い 勝利者だけが手にする決勝 絶対に勝つ　それだけで生きてきた 絶対に勝つ　それだけの毎日 絶対に勝つ　俺がナンバー１ 絶対に勝つ　それが生きてる意味さ お前を負かす　それだけで生きてきた お前を負かす　それだけの毎日 お前を負かす　俺がナンバー１ お前を負かす　それが生きてる意味さ 命取りの失敗 あと１試合 判断ミスして敗退 優勝決める戦い どんな技も破られる これが最後だ 夢見ていた栄光 すぐ目の前 今までの集大成を 幻の様に見える 次の試合に託そう 悔いを残すな 決着を付けるぜ　潔く 悔いを残せな 鎬を削る者達よ 自らのプライドでコートを飾ろう 鎬を削る者達よ 自らのパワーでより偉大になろう 悔いのない試合を 輝ける勝利を この手のつかもう ギリギリの勝負やな ここまでは互角の戦いと言える 最後のシングルスにゆだねられたヴィクトリー 目の離せん大勝負や どちらが勝つか乞うご期待 よっしゃ　勝負の時は来た ここまで来た　これがファイナル　我々の集大成 みんなで来た　ここが目的地　我々の最終到達点 最後の試合　勝つのは　勝つのは 勝つのは　勝つのは…！ |-| English= A merciless attack. Warriors that don’t make any allowances. We strike and fight with each other. The finals are for the winners only. Be sure to win, that’s what we live for. Be sure to win, that’s our daily life. Be sure to win, we are the NUMBER ONE. Be sure to win, that is our reason of life. I will beat you, that’s what we live for. I will beat you, that’s our daily life. I will beat you, we are the NUMBER ONE. I will beat you, that is our reason of life. The failure of collapsing. One more game to go. A crucial mistake could become our defeat. The fight to decide the absolute winner. We will overcome any technique. This is the last game. Nothing is decided yet. This is the last game. The glory we dreamed about. Right in front of our eyes,… All our achievements until now. …we can see an illusion. Let’s trust victory to the next game. Don’t leave any regrets. Let’s settle this with pride. Don’t leave any regrets. We compete viciously. Let’s stand on the COURT with our own PRIDE. We compete viciously. Let’s become greater than our own POWER. Let’s play a match leaving no regrets,… Let’s obtain a shining victory,… …with our own hands. It’s a close match, they are on par with each other. VICTORY will be decided by the last SINGLES match. It’s a match we can’t take our eyes off. We do not yet know who will win. Alright, it’s time to play. We came until here, this is the FINAL, it’s our achievement. With all of us together, this is our destination, our final goal. The last game, the winner is, the winner is, the winner is, the winner is…! Source *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites Category:Music